


사랑이 장난이면 가차 없이 날 이용해.

by woodawnlover69 (hyoseumi)



Series: 物の哀れ. [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mild Language, POV First Person, Wooseok's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/woodawnlover69
Summary: Things are easy for Hyojong because he couldn't care less.





	사랑이 장난이면 가차 없이 날 이용해.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so poor aahh... Writting directly in english is hard for me since it's not my mother tongue. I usually translate my own fics so I can practice, so that's why I don't have that much vocabulary and you will find some typos or weird expressions I guess?? Enjoy it tho please ;_; Title is from 'Toy' by Block B.

It’s raining today and I’m feeling anxious. Practice was early so I have free time for the rest of the day. I walk around the house, looking for something to do. I thought about showering but I already did that and I’m not hungry.

Jinho-hyung and Hongseok are playing some videogames on the sofa so there’s no place for me. Everyone else is out for the moment, except for someone I know really well.

 

“Dawnie-hyuuung…?” I knock on the door at least three times. Maybe he was sleeping? Today was hard and he has been feeling bad lately, probably he is going to catch a cold.

 

“Seok-ah? Is there anything you want?” He opens the door and his room is a total mess.

Every single shirt he owns is on the floor, but I come inside since he didn’t tell me not to.

 

“What’s this? Are you organizing your closet? Smells like shit here,” actually Hyojong is the only one that doesn’t smell bad, neither good to be honest. It’s like he doesn’t have any scent except when he wears his favourite Chanel perfume.

 

“Yep, that’s it. Are you bored? I thought you were sleeping,” he smiles, totally killing me.

 

“No, I thought you were sleeping,” I look at him, up and down. He is wearing white shorts and a tank top. Sure our apartment was warm, but not to be wearing these weird pyjamas. “Don’t you wear things like these to sleep? When you wear something, of course…”

He stares, approaching, slowly licking his lips… And I instantly get hypnotized by his cat eyes.

 

“Sure…” He starts touching my chest, running his hands over it. “Wanna hook up?”

I kiss him, soft lips against mine, hands on my neck intertwining his own fingers around it. I could feel his entire body and heart pulsing against me. I’m getting drunk again.

I missed this so much. Schedule has been tight these months because we are constantly making new songs for comebacks. So I lift Hyojong up, squeezing his butt cheeks with all the strength I have today. I can’t even think clearly before doing something like this.

 

“Missed you so much,” I whisper against one of his ears, gently licking it with the tip of my tongue. I’m already hard. “You can’t imagine…”

 

“Sht, be quiet,” he says while putting one of his fingers on my lips. Hyojong has that kind of pretty-yet-nasty aura, he knows he can do whatever he wants with me.

He grabs me by my hips, searching for some friction. He starts rubbing against me while kissing me nonstop, I can feel tongue, teeth and saliva and it feels so good.

He unbuttoned my jeans after that and I’m not complaining. I already knew what he wanted and I want it so bad. I’ve been fantasizing with this for weeks now.

 

“Dawnie-hyung…” He is on his knees now, rubbing his lips against my crotch over the underwear.

I put my hands on his head, tangling my fingers on his hair, trying to comfort him.

 

“You wanna get sucked so bad, uhn?” He looks at me, those eyes again, I would die for having him like this, just like this.

The next thing I feel is his tongue. Licking the rests of pre-cum and making me even wetter with his saliva. I can’t help but taking his head between my hands, sliding my entire boner into his mouth once. So warm I could die.

Nonetheless, he is taking the control of everything. He is the one jerking me off while licking the tip with his tongue like he’s thirsty for me. I’m staring because he looks so beautiful with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Hyojong caught my eye while taking all of me inside his mouth. Rubbing my cock against his cheek and making me cry of joy.

 

“You know this-… I can’t ta-take it because…” Because it’s you. That was the thing I was going to say the moment he started sucking my balls. That was superior.

 

“Sshh… You are trembling…” He tries to calm me down as I continue caressing his hair. “Be a good boy and use me.”

 

I wish I could. But I cherish every day that I spend with him like it’s the last. So today, I’m feeling this way.


End file.
